


Marks in Indelible Ink

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney get matching tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks in Indelible Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SGA kinkmeme. Prompt was: John/Rodney, marking. John wants Rodney to give him a permanent mark to show everyone who he belongs to.

John had been shocked when Rodney had said yes. He'd lined up his arguments, found the perfect place to do it, picked a design that he thought Rodney would like.

He hadn't needed any of that. As soon as he'd brought it up, Rodney had agreed.

Watching Rodney sit in a chair while the tattooist drew the symbol for Atlantis on his upper arm had been one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. The spot where he had the same symbol put on burned, and he resisted the urge to poke at it. He'd been warned about fucking up the ink.

The symbol was relatively simple, and Rodney was done quickly. John paid the artist, and the two of them walked out into the evening twilight. "Hotel?" John asked, and Rodney agreed.

Not wanting to wait, he hailed a taxi instead of walking the mile back to the hotel. He was aware of the fact that neither of them was reaching out to the other, and he wondered if Rodney's reason was the same as his own.

His was simple - once he started touching Rodney, he wasn't going to stop.

They managed to get up to the room without touching or speaking. As soon as the door closed behind them, John had Rodney pressed up against it, mouth on Rodney's. One hand gripped Rodney's arm. The other stroked over the bandage as if John could feel the heat from Rodney's skin through it.

"Mine," he whispered into Rodney's mouth, and smiled when Rodney said it as well. They were each other's and now anyone who saw the tattoos would know.

"Naked, John," Rodney said, sounding as eager and wrecked as John felt. Releasing Rodney was a wretch, but he managed to step away, and then clothes came off in a flurry of cloth and shoes.

Once they were both naked, they fell onto the bed together, legs tangling together, mouths glued to each other. There was no way that John could take this slow, not when desperation burned through his veins, the way that the tattoo burned on his arm.

He rolled them, so that he was on top of Rodney. Planting his hands on the bed to either side of Rodney's shoulders, he started to move his hips hard. Rodney rocked right back, their cocks rubbing together.

"Not going to last long," Rodney gasped out, and John nodded, meaning that he wasn't going to last either. Working his hand between them, he wrapped it around both of their cocks and started to jerk them off.

Rodney wasn't exaggerating. He came with in seconds. John couldn't exactly tease him about it, because as soon as he felt the touch of Rodney's come, he started as well.

Collapsing to the side, he rolled to his back; his side pressed up tight against Rodney's, the two bandages touching. "Thank you," he said, meaning it with every bit of his being.

"Love you too," said Rodney, closing his eyes.


End file.
